A printer as one example of liquid ejection apparatus ejects ink from a recording head onto a recording object (for example, print sheet) for printing. A known technique for ink supply to the recording head supplies ink from a container unit located outside of the printer to the recording head via a tube (for example, PTL1). This container unit has a liquid fill port for pouring ink into the container unit.